Romeo
Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet battled Bonnie & Clyde in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. They were portrayed by Nice Peter and Grace Helbig. Information on the rappers Romeo and Juliet were created by William Shakespeare in his play, Romeo and Juliet. As their parents become entangled in a blood feud over a trivial matter, the two teenagers fall in love, but are forbidden to see one another, and attempts are made to keep them apart at all cost, going so far as to select different suitors for each. This, however, only increases their angst and longing, each for the other. The feud rages on, but the pair is left to elope, defying both clans. Their joint deception is quickly uncovered, and Romeo and Juliet are separated. To get out of her engagement to another man and stay with Romeo, Juliet drinks a potion to put herself into a death-like state. When Romeo finds out about her "death," he mourns over her body and drinks some lethal poison, committing suicide. When Juliet wakes up and sees Romeo's lifeless body, she takes a nearby knife and kills herself. After the two families find them both dead the next morning, they mourn over the young lovers and end their feud. Lyrics [Note: Romeo is in ''normal text, Juliet is in italics.] 'Verse 1' My love, your face is beauty to behold. I will protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos! ''A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past, So together, we shall both put these bitches on blast! En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench! The only insult that you have thrust upon me is thine stench! Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench! The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense! (Haha!) And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken, You'll get an ass rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison! You're not a true romance; you're just a conjugal visit. Oh, but that's not even your real husband now, is it? 'Verse 2' Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword? Or will you duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford? 'Verse 3' No no. My Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow. He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe! Oh, I am killed! What irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress… Then I shall kill myself! On my stomach I shall lie, So you louts can lick my ass! Thus with a dis, I die… Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh, Nomeo! There's poison on your face! Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true. Persuade my breath to stop! Sheathe yourself inside my heart, and like the beat, I drop… Trivia *They are the fifth/sixth rappers to die in a rap battle. The first four are Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, Doctor Who, and Adolf Hitler. **They are the first duo to die. **They are the first/second rappers to commit suicide. *They are the first contestants to have the symbol "&" included in their title card, followed by Bonnie and Clyde from the same battle. *They are the fifth and sixth rappers to use a French word during a battle. After Napoleon Dynamite, Napoleon Bonaparte, Vladimir Lenin and Joan of Arc. **They are the tenth and twelfth rappers to use a foreign word in a rap battle, after Dynamite (Escargot), Bonaparte (Sacrebleu! T'as une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égoûts!), Columbus (Arrivederci), Hitler (Sieg Heil!), Lenin (Bourgeoisie), Gorbachev (Да), Putin (Да, сука), Capone (Capisce), Joan of Arc (Je suis la fille en feu), and for Juliet, Bonnie Parker (mano a mano). Gallery Roomeo.png|Nice Peter as Romeo Joolet.png|Grace Helbig as Juliet Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Nice Peter Category:Grace Helbig